ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Chocobo Raising Guide
__TOC__ See also FFXIclopedia Forums Day 1 Earth time or vana'diel time? --Ayrlie 24 August 2006, 00:18 (CDT) ---- The days for chocobo raising is Earth time, 24 hours from when you traded the egg. Each 24 hours you get a report, and it tells you how many Earth days it has been. --Svak 12:29, 24 August 2006 (EDT) Egg to chick I was hoping only 3 days. but man how many days are we going to have a stupid egg! Ferine 23:51, 24 August 2006 (EDT) ---- Day three passed, no eggs hatched. I'm betting a week.--Svak 01:04, 25 August 2006 (EDT) I thought SE had said 30-90 days. --Aelis 01:09, 25 August 2006 (EDT) ---- 30 days is for the full life. The egg should hatch soon. friend of mine said his just hatched, but honestly, I don't trust him half as much as I can delete the numerous "prank" viruses he sent me. --Feba 17:36, 25 August 2006 (EDT) Updating am updating this on a daily basis as my chick grows. as well adding what options are added on each phase and what they do. if you find any thing i miss feel free to add. Ferine 19:12, 25 August 2006 (EDT) Feed It seems like there are a lot of things to feed a Chocobo. (At least the NPC in the stables makes it sound like there is a lot.) Should there be a section for the different feeds and the effects of each? --Rokaa 10:58, 26 August 2006 (EDT) ---- I agree a page with all the feed will be usefull. As well as all efects and what the total increase/decrease each food gives for each. Ferine 01:42, 28 August 2006 (EDT) ---- Have moved the additions of feed to their own seperate page. Ferine 13:44, 28 August 2006 (EDT) Care plans? Does anyone know or have any information on wether or not setting all four plas to something different matters?--Aelis 01:39, 27 August 2006 (EDT) ---- Currently the only thing setting all 4 plans would do is allow you to go away for a couple days and not worry about what your chocobo is having done to it. you can change them on a day to day basis if you want or you can set up a system and then just walk away. Ferine 01:42, 28 August 2006 (EDT) Making friends When your chocobo makes friends with the trainer's chocobo you might meet them again for a second time, and the third time you get a chocobo story key item. There are 5 stories in the .dats, each corresponding to 1 of the 5 stables (including Al Zahbi I believe) I think. --Jopasopa 09:16, 27 August 2006 (EDT) My chocobo meet another on it's first walk, and nothing since then. Sorry, but this is random.--Feba 13:28, 27 August 2006 (EDT) ---- Have you personaly had this effect happen or is this what you have heard?. if you know this for a fact then add it to the Go on a walk page Ferine 01:43, 28 August 2006 (EDT) ---- After approx. 4-5 walks with my choco, we bumped into the San d'Orian Trainer and his Chocobo, "Air." I'm not sure what the effect of this was, there was no new option in the care menu or care plans (not that I saw anyway). I'm guessing events may happen sporadically, or that friendship will be more involved in the adolescent phase. --Tadekatsu 06:51, 28 August 2006 (EDT) My chocobo has yet to have that event while going on a short walk, and I've done it 3-4 times each day depending on remaining energy. Also, I did get the event that it was crying at night and such. When I obtained the white handkerchief, I just zoned out, then came back to the chocobo npc, and it was done. I didn't have to go through any waiting period.--Anjiru 21:21, 28 August 2006 (EDT) ---- On about seventh day I've actually had a second event occur with the San d'Orian Trainer. He said something along the lines of, "It's good to see you out walking your chocobo." if I recall correctly. --Rokaa 00:47, 31 August 2006 (EDT) hankerchief you do not have to wait a day. i did it and just zoned and he took it back. Ferine 23:28, 28 August 2006 (EDT) I zoned and came back and nothing happened. After game midnight, it worked. My chocobo is currently under that bug where it won't wake up from resting, however.--Timon of Athens 02:33, 30 August 2006 (EDT) Chocobo Whistle The item to call the chocobo is the Chocobo Whistle, with a recast of 5 minutes. The NPCs hint at a quest involving the leader of Vana'diel Chocobo Society. --Devious 8/21/06 Illness Regarding illness, my choco was taken I'll the day before last, and Tokopekko Wildgrass was recommended by Hantalion. Unfortunatly I couldn't locate any straight away, however when I returned a day later the little guy was back to full health with no intervention on my behalf. Can't say if this has had any perminant effect. --Barrington 07:02, 30 August 2006 (EDT) I would like to add the observation that on day 7 my chocobo was taken ill, day 11, it has recovered with the help of some bedrest. So apparently chocobos do have a natural immune system to fight off some infections. --BobTheGreat 22:56, 1 September 2006 (CDT) Resting Are we sure that no being able to wake the choco up while resting is a bug? It seems intentional to me. --Barrington 07:07, 30 August 2006 (EDT) Its been asleep the past 3 chocobo raising days, and I had set the plan to be only one. Its energy bar is also completely empty. A GM was contacted, was informed to be a "Known Issue". See Talk:Rest --Timon of Athens 11:51, 30 August 2006 (EDT) ---- At this time as we don't know the exact requirments for the glitch to activate i just put a warning on the rest page about putting your chocobo to rest. ALso what was put on the main page about resting is incorect. my chocobo went to sleep for 2 days, when it had 0 energy. and woke up just fine! Ferine 13:46, 30 August 2006 (EDT) ok we all know that there is the glitch in the resting. that's why i've added it to the rest page. can people PLEASE stop adding it to hte main page! Ferine 19:10, 31 August 2006 (EDT) Day 10 i just put regulare notes for day 10 but i recieved a 2nd cutsceen in which it said "Your chocobo seems pretty perky today. It should respond to anything you give it" Is this just random one, or is it a day 10 cutsceen or have people experienced it before. unfortunatly the people i usualy confer with are not on today so please tell me your day 10 experiences Ferine 21:53, 31 August 2006 (EDT) ---- For me was the same cutscene than for you, Ferine. I saw it last night but i haven't found this web 'til this morning :P RE-EDIT : I don't know what to give to my chocobo to make it respond >_< Vinas 1 / 09 / 2006 13:43 (GMT+1) ---- I got that too on day 10. But my friend's chocobo was perky on day 9. Also, my chocobo was sick on day 9. --Jopasopa 09:07, 1 September 2006 (EDT) ---- I also noticed on day 10. that my chocobo has a personality for the first time. it is "ill tempered making it ideal for military use" anyone else have this happen. and if so on what day? Ferine 14:20, 1 September 2006 (EDT) ---- My chocobo did not seem perky, or gain a personality on day 10. --Feba 18:52, 1 September 2006 (EDT) ---- Ok i've changed the wording to "may". Ferine 01:26, 2 September 2006 (EDT) ---- Yeah, I'm all the way to Day 11 and have no personality yet. --Aelis 02:07, 2 September 2006 (EDT) ---- I removed the "personality link" As it aparently is ao ne day only thing, that happens randomly after what seems to be the 8th day. untill more concrete inforation is added i'm removing the personality. Ferine 03:13, 2 September 2006 (EDT) Times? I have to wonder if the Vana'diel time at the time you are doing things with your chocobo on a walk has anything to do with some of the additional scenes you get for it. --Aelis 02:09, 2 September 2006 (EDT) ---- I personly havn't found any but i havn't been looking either. Ferine 03:14, 2 September 2006 (EDT)